valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Hubert Brixham
Scout Sniper |Likes = Leon Hardins |Affiliation = Gallian Army Lanseal Military Academy |Rank1 = First Lieutenant |Rank2 = Captain |Role = Lanseal cadet (former) Gallian Army sniper (former) Professor of Lanseal Squad G commanding officer |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 Valkyria Chronicles 3 |Japanese = Ryotaro Okiayu |English = Travis Willingham }} is an army captain and professor at Lanseal Military Academy. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Formerly an army lieutenant and a notable sniper, Hubert Brixham was given the nickname "Blue Death" due to his marksmanship skill and his blue Gallian uniform. However, he was forced to quit his position in the army after a battlefield injury led to a severe eye infection. He was then promoted to captain and offered a job at Lanseal, where he now teaches Military History. Brixham is the advisor and homeroom teacher of Class G. His manner of speech often evokes a cold and strict nature. Though tough on students, he only wants to see his class succeed and actually cares for his students a lot. When Class G receive orders, Hubert takes on the role of the commanding officer, often provides intelligence support. After the civil war, Brixam toiled tirelessly to rebuild Lanseal. Though he was nominated for headmaster of the new academy, he demurred, claiming to be the worst possible choice. Today, he continues his work as a professor, instilling a spirit of duty in Gallia's youth. 'Notable Facts' *Class G's professor and army captain. Teaches military history. Was previously a sniper in the Gallian War. *Tough on students, he only wants to see his class succeed. Despite his strictness he actually cares for his class a lot. *A war orphan who has also lost his foster father, Lanseal is now the only home he knows. 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' In Valkyria Chronicles 3, Brixham makes his appearance in Chapter 10: Discord, surprising Riela Marcellis with his sudden appearance. Following his introduction, he calls her by name and casually mentions her infamous nickname, spurring her to run away from him because of her fear. He catches up with her once again, noting that he did not intend to frighten her because he had developed an invested curiosity in the young woman. He ponders about her tenacity to move forward, struggling to understand how she can manage to do so even though she has lost so many comrades. Riela tells him that she has no place to go and that the current members of Nameless are "a rare gift" that she cannot lose, thereby stating why she refuses to be called the Grim Reaper once more. Brixham questions her motives, stating that she was indeed called the Grim Reaper for a good reason, stating that she cannot hide the reason for that nickname from the place she calls home. Riela, at a loss for words, asks Brixham why he had approached her, with Brixham cooly mentioning upon his exit how he "can't stand it when the young ones frown so much." 'In-Game Description' Known as the "Blue Death" due to his marksmanship and his blue Gallian uniform. Although he's nosy and aloof, his excellent accuracy and constant smile have become his trademarks. At the battle of Naggiar, his eye was injured. As a result, his accuracy became unsuitable for a sniper and he retired from the army. After the war, he became a teacher at the Lanseal Royal Academy. he earnestly trains the next generation of officers from the same school where he graduated from. 'Expanded Biography (VC3)' Brixham was once Gallia's most elite sniper, having earned himself the nickname "Blue Death" during the Second Europan War. He is usually smiling by default, and can approach even the most dangerous situation with a level head. Brixham can seem like he doesn't care about much, but the truth is that he is curious about most things and likes taking care of others. Whenever he takes an interest in someone, Brixham will find out everything he can about them. He even visited a squadsman just to find out more about his background. During a battle at the Naggiar Plains, Brixham sustained an injury that considerably reduced his eyesight. This was obviously a devastating handicap for a sniper, and Brixham had no choice but to admit that his days on the field were over. After the Gallian Campaign, Brixham was offered a teaching position at Lanseal Royal Military Academy since he was no longer able to serve in the field. A Lanseal graduate himself, Brixham now devotes his time to training the next generation of officer cadets. Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Brixham makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a UC monster card. As a UC monster card, Brixham is of the Mercenary race and possesses the base skill, Gravity Strike. Quotes Squad Leader * Selection *"Moving out now." *"Standing by." Attacking *"Hah!" *"Hold still..." Killing a Foe *"Hmph." *"Good!" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy spotted!" *"I see a new target." Team Attack *"Come, now! Try to focus." *"I'm here to help!" (P) Potentials *"We've been soldiers for generations." (Military Family) *"Hmm? Is something the matter?" (Eternal Smile) *"I had a mishap in the last war..." (Old Wound) *"Heh heh. Exhilarating, hm?" (Warrior's Blood) (B) Potentials *"Ahh. it's all coming back to me!" *"Heh. So far, so good, huh?" Healed by Ragnaid *"Trying for extra credit?" Rescuing an Ally *"This way medic. Try to hurry!" After Medic Visit * HP Critical *"Ah... Not a problem..." *"Well.. this is the fix..." Unconsciousness *"Argh... Ugh..." Retreat *"How will I... face my students... after this?" Revived by Medic *"How repay you with victory." Status Ailment * Trivia *Brixham is a hidden playable character in Valkyria Chronicles 2, unlocked by beating the game once. *In Valkyria Chronicles 2, Sofia mentions how Brixham's type is gentle, ephemeral beauties with a dark past. This correlates with his intrigue in Riela Marcellis during the events of Valkyria Chronicles 3, going so far as knowing her name and her nickname, Grim Reaper, prior to their first encounter. *Brixham makes a cameo appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 3 serving the Gallian Army. *Like Leon Schmidt, he is squinting most of the time but unlike Leon, he has some expressions where his pupils can be seen. *Brixham's voice actor narrated the english version of Valkyria Chronicles 2. Category:Characters Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Gallian Army Category:Scout Category:Sniper Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters